


I don't wanna be on Caravan Duty!

by Potato_17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: I changed the intro from this ending just for this ship, I just like rare ship, IceSnow, Icepick doesn't want to say "I love you" to Snowcap, Little Nest Egg Ending | LNE (Henry Stickmin), M/M, Two idiots fall in love but they didn't realize about that, yeah that's the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_17/pseuds/Potato_17
Summary: The reason why Icepick doesn't like caravan duty
Relationships: Icepick & Snowcap, Icepick/Snowcap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	I don't wanna be on Caravan Duty!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I got this idea while watching Little nest egg intro and this is my favourite rare ship so far..

Icepick sat at the bar table, reading a piece of paper in his hand, it was clear his expression was holding back his annoyance when he finished reading it.

“So the plan’s going trough even without the chief?”

Icepick looks at his friend who is sitting across the table. Snowcap who heard Icepick only nodded softly with an amused smile.

“Yes, we have all the goods loaded up on the train!” said Snowcap in a tone that sounded enthusiastic as he raised his hands.

Icepick gasped when he saw the man in front of him looking so excited, without realizing that Icepick's face started to heat up and his heart was racing. Seeing his friend not responding made Snowcap look worriedly at Icepick.

“Uhm… Ice…? Ice! Icepick!”

“!!”

Realizing that his name was being called repeatedly, Icepick immediately shook his head. His face still red, Icepick immediately looked away while sighing roughly. He was too embarrassed to look at Snowcap's face for now.

“Are you alri-”

“Ugh… I don’t wanna be on caravan duty!”

Snowcap wanted to ask if Icepick was okay but his words were immediately interrupted by the annoyed scolding from the man in front of him making Snowcap immediately confused.

“Why not? It’s not that bad. You just have to sit around and hang out!”

Hearing Snowcap trying to cheer him up made Icepick's heart flutter again, he groaned in annoyance as he covered his face with both hands.

“Are we meant to protect all our stolen valuables? All our money? All that?” Icepick tried hard to stay calm and tried to calm his heartbeat.

The man then lowered his hand while sighing softly, then he saw Snowcap who was thinking hard because of his question earlier.

“Oh, you’re right… we have all our money in one cart… I think that’s very important to protect.” Snowcap said then smiled sweetly and also looked at Icepick with an innocent look.

_‘Why did he gave me that look?!’_ Icepick screamed in his heart. His face heated again, he gripped his hat trying to suppress the scream.

He is very upset right now, why should he like the man in front of him at this time? Snowcap who saw Icepick acting weird again only stared confusedly at his friend.

“Seriously, Ice… why are you acting so weird today?”

“I’m not weird, Snow!”

Instantly the atmosphere between the two suddenly fell silent when Icepick accidentally shouted and pounded the table in front of Snowcap while calling out the man's nickname. Icepick was immediately shocked when he realized Snowcap's face was flushed red and the man suddenly became nervous.

“Ugh…!”

Icepick groaned again while patting his face again, then he sighed roughly. The moment of silence between them lasted quite a while. Snowcap, who had been restless all this time, started clearing his throat slowly, trying to calm himself down. He then looked at Icepick who was covering his face with his hat on the table.

“Uhm… sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

Icepick raises one hand when he hears Snowcap, trying to stop the man from apologizing to him.

“It’s not your fault but mine…”

Snowcap saw Icepick sigh as he put his hat back on. You can see their faces are still flushed about the previous incident. Icepick then continues talking and he looks at Snowcap seriously. Snowcap gasped when he was stared at seriously by his friend.

“The reason why I don’t like caravan duty because first of all… it’s boring… and second of all… uhh…”

Icepick looks hesitant to continue his words, he looks away while stroking his head behind him. Snowcap who saw Icepick hesitated to speak made him even more curious.

“What? Tell me, Ice!” Snowcap then stood up staring irritably at his friend.

Icepick was quite surprised when Snowcap suddenly stood up and stared at him. he then exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.

“Okay, okay… geez… I will tell you, alright?”

Snowcap who heard Icepick's answer then smiled brightly and sat back down to listen to Icepick's explanation.

“I… just want… to spent time with you… on that train…” whispered Icepick so that he didn't hear the crowd at the bar so much and he did his best to hide his blushing face.

Snowcap who heard the whisper clearly made his face even more heated, he was holding his cheek with both hands and his heart was beating very fast.

“I.. I…”

Hearing the nervous from Snowcap made Icepick sigh again, actually he was also nervous.

“I know it’s weird… so yeah… forget it… guess we better get going now…”

Icepick then stood up, just as he wanted to take a step suddenly one hand was held. When he looked back, he was shocked when he saw Snowcap's embarrassed expression immediately made Icepick's heart pound again.

“Snow-”

“I… I want to… spent more time with you too…” whispered Snowcap while looking away but his hand was still holding Icepick's hand.

Icepick couldn't believe what he had just heard, he just wanted to talk, suddenly Snowcap had spoken first.

“Maybe… we can find someone else to take your place in caravan duty…”

Icepick was silent at Snowcap's suggestion and then he smiled softly and then he released Snowcap's grip and turned to face the man. His hand tugging Snowcap's chin gently made Snowcap immediately glanced at him and made the man even more embarrassed because their faces were very close at this time.

“You know… that’s a good idea…”

“W…wait… reall-!!”

Snowcap's words were immediately interrupted because Icepick kissed him right on the lips, making himself frozen in place. The kiss was not long, only fleeting but very gentle. Icepick immediately looked away and walked out of the bar without guilt. Luckily the people at the bar weren't very busy at the moment and most of the people here were already unconscious due to drunkenness, so he didn't have to worry about being noticed.

"If you keep quiet I'll leave you here alone." Icepick smirk as he glances at Snowcap who just woke up from his shock.

“W-wait! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Snowcap exclaimed, he still couldn't believe it just now and he ran after Icepick who had just opened the bar door.

“Nothing…”

Hearing Icepick's answer made Snowcap annoyed while grumbling and raised his hands in annoyance. Hearing Snowcap very upset made Icepick laugh out loud. He immediately grabbed Snowcap's hand and pulled it out of the bar then held his hand gently.

“I’ll explain it later, don’t wanna be late for duty though.”

Snowcap was shocked when Icepick suddenly pulled and then grabbed his hand, he was even more nervous but hearing Icepick's explanation just now made him smile softly. Slowly Snowcap returned Icepick's hand.

“Y… you’re right…” whispered Snowcap as he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the warmth of Icepick's hand.

Icepick is secretly pleased that Snowcap is holding his hand, but it feels strange, as if he forgot something. He just shrugged and tried not to care.

.

.

Inside the bar, a mysterious man was seen wearing a mask and he saw the two toppats leaving just now, then he saw a sheet of paper on the table where the two people were talking. He walked over to the table and took the paper. The man then took off his mask and he read the paper with a smirk when he knew what was on the paper.

"So this is their plan, hmm?"

Henry then looked at the door where the two toppats had come out. He laughed briefly at that moment.

"Hopefully I don't mess up their date later ..." Henry said then he also went out of the bar but through the back door and tried to think of a plan to stop Toppat's plans later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
